The Beginning
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: It's the beginning of Myotismon's problems


THE BEGINNING 

Myotismon is coming back from a long night in the digital world. He decided to go to a bar he knew of. He was going to get rid of all of his sorrows with liquor. He was at a bar getting a drink looking at other drunks at the bar. 

"Hey bar tender can I have the strongest drink you have?" 

" Here you go, you can have it as long as you don't ask what's in it?"

"Okay just give it to me and keep them a coming." A couple hours later he clumsily walked out of the bar out to the alleyway. Kabukimon, Phantomon and Gatomon sent out to find him since he had been suspected of getting drunk more often lately and Digimon where sent to find him. Kabukimon kept pretty much to herself not liking to socialize with people or Digimon alike. She loved watching children though she was often sent on missions to scout the real world and had seen many before. She could have been one of the lead Digimon around if she talked. Kabukimon looked around seeing as local bar. He must be here. She thought to her self. She looked in an alleyway and saw Myotismon lying over to the side of a garbage can throwing up. She helped him up by hanging an arm over her shoulder and boosting him up till she could get him somewhere safer. 

Myotismon leaned up to her ear. "Kabukimon I love you." Kabukimon was surprised at what he had said. She turned her Crinsom face away from him. She did fall madly in love with him but she knew it was the alcohol talking. She carried him into the warehouse that he stayed at in the real world. 

Myotismon woke up with a huge headache and felt a warm body under his arm. What did he do last night? He remembered that he went to a bar to get a drink or four but remembered he just kept on drinking. He looked at himself and saw that he had a body under his arm was the one he had a crush on, Kabukimon. She had tearstains on her face. What had he done to the one he had loved? He removed his hand of the lovely womon. Her back had cuts and her body had ugly bruises. Had he done this to her. 

(Flashback)

Kabukimon had brought him here. He was very drunk. His temper shortened when he was drunk. He had enough of being babied around by her. She told him to keep it quiet. He got angry with her. Imagine a champion Digimon telling him what to do. He used his Crinsom lightning attack on her over and over again. Her cries of pain and suffering didn't stop him. He stopped his attack and kissed her. She tried resisting. He got a better grip on her and held her tightly as he's kiss deepened. It was all a blur after that but he remembered doing some ungentleman things. He shouldn't even consider with one of his servants. 

(End of Flashback) 

Kabukimon woke up with a startle. She crept over to the corner wrapping herself with a blanket. She looked like a scared kitten they way she backed up away from him. She had tears in her eyes afraid what he might do to her now that he was awake. Myotismon held her head and rubbed it while crying. Trying to comfort her. He didn't mean any of those things but pain is still pain. 

"What have I done to you?" Kabukimon had fallen limp in his arms and fell back to sleep. She looked so tired. He carried her back to his castle. After he left her safe in his castle he went back to the warehouse they stayed the night. He saw a basket on his bed. He read the note. 

"Dear Myotismon, This child is granted to you she has been sent to you for special reasons we can't tell. You may name her what ever you desire. Make sure she has a mother as well. Use some of your special servants to help her when she is sick or injured. Protect her and take care of her and you may be closer to the thing you desire. Love, GS" He took the basket home with him in the digital world and gave it to Wizardmon to place under observation for a while.

Wizardmon was placing a wet cloth on her forehead and he was left behind while the rest of them went to the real world for a little trip. Wizardmon watched her toss and turn night after night feeling bad he couldn't do anything to help. He went to a crib next to the Kabukimon's bed. In the cradled lay a baby girl that Myotismon brought back from the real world.

"Hi little one how are you doing today?" The baby laughed in response. He smiled back at her loving to spend time with children. He picked the baby up and held it close to him cradling it. She is just like the baby we had to give up. I sure miss my baby. But she made it safely to Primary Village where she'll meet her destiny. 

Myotismon entered the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wizardmon how is she doing?" 

"The baby or Kabukimon?" 

"Both."

"The baby is doing well. She laughs and giggles just like any baby. Kabukimon is still in a deep sleep. I treated the cuts on her. She must have been really tired out I wonder what happened to her? I mean she is one of your best soldiers not just anything could hurt her." 

"Nothing, Nothing happened okay!" He barked. 

Wizardmon lowered his head. "I'm sorry my lord I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Leave." He pointed to the door. Wizardmon left in a hurry to not get Myotismon madder than he already was. Myotismon took the baby from Wizardmon as he left in a hurry bowing his head in apology. Myotismon held her so that her head rested on his shoulder with his hand holding on to her back. Myotismon might have been an evil Digimon but was a good father to the child.

Wizardmon went to his room. Gatomon was waiting for him. "Hello Beautiful." 

"Hi Wizardmon." 

"Did you see are baby today?"

"Yes she is one of the digidestined Digimon."

"Did she digivolve today?"

"Yeah into a Salamon. Her partner is named Kari but she never met up with her. Kari is supposable sick and didn't go to camp like the rest of them." 

"So is she ever going to meet her partner?" 

"She will some day but till then she is staying with Gennai till the time is right." 

"Good at least I know she is safe with Gennai. She wouldn't be safe or happy here in Myotismon's army. This is just not a place for a child to grow up in."

"Yeah but I still miss her." 

"We'll meet up with her again one day." 

"I know just leave me alone I still need time to think." She ran out to the main room to see Myotismon. 

In Kabukimon's room later that night (Where Myotismon is at)

"Now for a name. How is Kalei?" The baby just buried her head in his shoulder. "No, how about Dawn?" The baby giggled. "Dawn it is. Dawn Marie, I like it." He sat the baby on his knee watching the sunset. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as his true love but he shattered any chance with her after he was drunk and raped her. 

Kabukimon awoken while Myotismon was watching the sunset, she watched him in awe. She loved him so much but then hated him so much. She wouldn't have hated him if he didn't hurt her so. He made her hope that there was a chance of him liking her but no it wasn't true. His icy blue eyes and his graceful way of moving and his chilling voice. She loved all those but hated him for lying her. She looked close to what he was holding. It was a baby. Why would he have a child? Myotismon was holding the child close to him watching her intently. He looked so kind with the child almost like a real father. 

Myotismon felt Dawn's breathing deepens and go slower. She fell limp in his arms. Rubbing her back soothingly. He got up from the rocking chair placed in the room and placed her in the crib as she drifted to dream land. He saw Kabukimon looking anxiously at him ready to pounce at any second. 

"Kabukimon I'm so sorry. I did.." He walked slowly closer to her. He brought her into a comforting hug. He cradled her holding her tightly. She just sobbed silently; he kissed her head lightly trying to make the pain he caused to go away. She ripped away from him. He saw the fear and hatred in her eyes. 

"Kabukimon I promise that I'll make it up to you. You won't have to work anymore and you don't have to be near the other Digimon anymore either." 

"Why, why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't even see straight nor think straight. I'm sorry for what I did but can you tell me exactly what I did?"

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed at him. The baby stared crying loudly being upset from the loud noise. He stormed out of the room taking the baby with him. He slammed shut the door at her. She winced as she heard the door close. 

Once out of there he comforted the baby calming it down. He sat on his throne in the main room. He sipped on some water while watching his servants hustle about. He gave a sip of water to the baby and bounced on his knee while his top servants came to stand by his side. Gatomon jumped on Myotismon's throne. "Lord Myotismon, can you I ask you a question?" 

"Yes you may."

"Say if I had a child what would happen to it?" 

"She would be watched under my supervision and then when it digivolves to the rookie stage it would be trained like youy where when I first took you under my wing."

"I see what are you going to do with her when she grows older?" 

"She will rule one day a great empire and rule the digital world with a strong boy that is with are friends on the east continent." 

"What is the name of this little beautiful creature?" 

"Her name is Dawn Marie. She's a human baby."

"Wow I've seen many children in the real world but none of them where like this one. She seems to have a special glow around her that no other had. She has your eyes too."

"She does seem to be a very happy baby considering she has seen the worst monsters on this side of the digital world. Well say hello to one of my best soldiers Dawn." Dawn giggled and reached her arms out to Gatomon held out a paw to her. Dawn got a good grip on it and lifted her head as much as she could and kissed Gatomon on the cheek.

"May I sir?" 

"Go ahead." Gatomon licked Dawn's cheek and ran off to go do her job. 

"Wizardmon!" 

"Yes sire?"

"Take Dawn to her crib in Kabukimon's room." 

"Yes my sire." Wizardmon held the almost sleeping child. He knocked on the door. There wasn't any response. He placed the child in the crib. He tucked her in with two blankets. 

"Wizardmon?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's Kabukimon." 

"What can I do for you?" 

"I need to get away." 

"What you can't escape Myotismon will kill you."

"Wizardmon promise me that you won't tell."

"I promise now hurry get out of here." 

"Bye Wizardmon." 

"I hope you make it bye." Wizardmon blew out the candle and left the room shutting the door. 

She climbed down the side of the castle carefully. Making sure not to slip. The second she touched the ground she was grabbed by a Digimon and knocked out immediately. "That's one down one more to go." 

"I shall get the babe for you my friend." "Why thank you, that is so very kind of you." A wolf Digimon got the child in a blanket. Kabukimon was held over the dragon's shoulder as they ran off leaving their old enemy in their tracks. 

Wizardmon went out to the main hall. Myotismon was not in his throne. He knew that he was outside and would probably catch her. Wizardmon went to his room to read some magic books. He heard Myotismon yelling at one of his soldiers. He cracked open the door to see who was the unlucky Digimon this time. It was a pair of Digimon he hadn't seen before. One was a baby Digimon and the other looked like rookie Digimon. The rookie was a black falcon Digimon with silver scar over his eye. The other looked like a baby cougar. It looked badly hurt. The falcon was protecting the cougar.

"Leave her alone, she's already weak as it is." 

"Why should I?"

"Please sir, you can take me in her place." 

"I think I should take both of you." He called Phantomon out to take them to the Dawn's room. Phantomon did as he was told. He came back a little nervous probably because Kabukimon was missing. 

"Umm sir they are missing." 

"Who?" 

"Dawn and Kabukimon. By the looks of it Kabukimon left a while before someone took Dawn it seems." Myotismon left in hurry not saying a word determined to find both of them. Wizardmon went to tend to the two Digimon in Kabukimon's room. "Hello little ones what are your names?" The falcon was still standing in front of the cougar. 

"My name is Falconmon and this is my friend Cougarmon but she's hurt can you help her?" 

"Sure that's what I'm here for." Wizardmon placed a bandage on Cougarmon's head and leg and let her rest. Wizardmon tried taking a look at Falconmon. But, Falconmon just pushed Wizardmon away telling him he was alright. 

"No I'm okay." Wizardmon gave them each a nice warm bed and hot soup for dinner. 

"You need to heal, so I'll tell Myotismon to keep you guys off the hard labor till later." They nodded in response. Myotismon came back with nothing. Not a sign of where either of them went to. Months later after many search Myotismon got a letter on his desk in an black envelope with a red signs on it.

"Dear Myotismon, Your daughter has been delightful. Dawn has dawned us with the prettiest smile I've ever seen. She is safe lets assure that. But Dawn and your lover are mine now. You'll never find them either, rest assure. Have you noticed both of them missing? Or are you selfishly taking over the world. Well have fun looking for them. From wouldn't you want to know." Myotismon didn't have a clue to whom it was but was going to delete him once he laid eyes on him.

A baby cry was heard in the dark gloomy castle. Kabukimon opened her eyes. A Gazimon had a basket in their arms. "Shh shh young one it's okay. Kelley is here to take care of you." 

"Hey what am I doing here?" 

"You are prisoner of the master." 

"Who Myotismon?" 

"Nope." She whispered their names in her ear. Kabukimon turned even whiter than before. She fainted. Kelley took the child into the main room where the masters where waiting. 

"Kelley show me the face of the child of the enemy's face." Dawn squinted her eyes to the sudden dose of light. The man who was a in a disguise Digimon looked at her face. Dawn giggled and held her arms up wanting to be picked up. The man reluctantly picked up the child. 

"Hey boss do you want me to get rid of the kid?" 

"No I think I'll keep her. She didn't have a part of this personal dispute." 

"Can I see the kid boss?" 

"Sure thing my friend." The other man was very dark with blue hair and no shirt with a pair of blue pants. His name was Mike. The first man was paler and had a black shirt and black spiky hair. His name was Dano. Mike held the child close to his heart. She heard the strong heartbeat after she fell asleep. Dano took the child away and held it sleeping while he sat on his throne. "Kelley start a fire in the fire place and get me couple of blankets." 

"Yes sir." They placed the baby in front of the fire on a rug with several blankets wrapped around her little body. While Dano and Mike watched over her. A couple Gizamon brought in their prisoner. 

"Let me go let me go."

"Sir here is your prisoner."

"Bow to your new masters Kabukimon." Dano ordered. 

"Never I swore my allegiance to Myotismon." 

"And look at what he gave you. You got punished for being innocent, raped by the one you love and given to us as a gift." 

"He didn't give me away. You kidnapped me."

"True but he didn't want you around and you know it."

"It's not true." She said half-heartedly. She was starting to think that it was true. Myotismon did some things to her to make that true. 

"Fine I'll bow to you if you don't harm the baby and I get to take care of it." 

"It's a deal." Dano agreed to these terms without a second thought. She bowed to her master. He smirked already planning to let the baby live and grow up with him but what was the harm in her taking care of the baby. 


End file.
